Big Tommy
by SisterSnorfl
Summary: Havers is fantasizing about Tommy when he innocently turns up at her door and is drawn into her game. Rated MA, explicit sexual content and dirty language.


**Author's disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and Inspector Lynley remains the property of Elizabeth George. This is written purely for entertainment and no profit is derived nor sought.

 **Warning:** this story is written in the erotic fiction genre. It is rated MA, contains graphic sex scenes, swearing and adult words to describe sexual parts. I make no apologies for this. If you read this note and still choose to read on then become offended it was your choice, no one forced you, least of all me.

* * *

 **Saturday evening, Barbara's house.**

Baked beans on stale bread had done nothing to salve my appetite. I was hungry, irritable and as horny as hell. The last few days had been long hours for little reward. My boss had sent everyone home late in the afternoon to recover from the ravages of the case, although I suspect he also had an eye on the overtime bill.

Lynley has annoyed me all week. He had flirted openly with Mary Dwyer, the pathologist who was Stuart's locum while he flits off to America to ride his motorcycle in some testosterone charged trip with his buddies along Route 66. Mary is not overly attractive and did not seem Tommy's type and yet he had run around wagging his tail and trying to please her like an over excited puppy.

"Fuck him!" I yelled at my cushion as I thumped it in a pretense of plumping.

The irony was that now, as always, the more Tommy pursued another woman the more I want him. Despite my attempts not to, I have become obsessed with my boss - his intelligence, his easy charm, his confidence, and his willingness to spar with me. Not to mention his physical attributes - his ruggedly handsome face, framed by long locks of hair that hang coquettishly over his eyes; and the wonderfully balanced voice with it's crisp intonations that made my pussy tighten every time he speaks quietly to me. Most of all though I am turned on by his awkward, vulnerable side. Underneath his lord-of-the-manner control he is as human as me. He often turns to me for support when he is can't turn to family or other friends. I enjoy being his confidante. I don't have many friends, in fact no friends, besides him. He knows my secrets and troubles. Our relationship might be unusual but it works well, except when the need to fuck him overtakes rational thought.

Tommy likes to be in charge, or think he is, but he always listens to me in a way he never would with others. I think Tommy would be a skilled, caring lover and but he would give his trust to me too, if he ever saw me as anything more than his friend. This would give me power, and power turns me on. I'm not into Domination or anything like that but I always struggle to get off without controlling a man in some way. I tried a whip once but I don't want to cause pain, just make sure I have them at my mercy. A blindfold or tying them to the bed is enough. Ah, I would so enjoy sucking Tommy dry while he screams my name, unable to move.

Thinking about Tommy tied naked to a bed is not something I should have done in that mood. My panties were already soaked and my mind was racing. I walked calmly to my bedroom and stripped. I pulled on my fantasy clothes, a black bustier with red trimming and a thin thong of red lace. I opened her top drawer and selected my favourite toy - Mr Destroyer, a large, realistically shaped, vibrating dildo. I would not need lube, I was already drenched just by thinking about Tommy tied up at my mercy.

I dressed quickly, dimmed the lights and laid down. My fantasies always revolve around a theme. Tommy would knock at the door, declare his love and then kiss me passionately. We would tumble onto a bed or a sofa and strip each other slowly, our clamouring mouths devouring each other with years of pent up desire. Tommy's hands would be gentle and slow. I ran my hands over my flawed body imitating their feel and pretending he wanted me. I imagined him pulling down the cups of the bustier slowly with his teeth and suckling both of my tits, making them taut and erect. My hands followed suit, and I pinched and tugged at my nipples sending delicious waves of pleasure straight to my core. I imagined Tommy's hands gripping my ass and pulling me against him. I grabbed my toy and began to rub it through my folds, moistening it and teasing myself. I pulled aside the thin string of lace and circled my cave, allowing just the very merest hint to enter me before I ran its length across my burning clit. I groaned loudly and turned it to low. The hum sent shivers through me. My pussy made little sucking noises, calling to be filled. Slowly I let it enter me, crawling deeper with the vibrations. I moved it faster, increasing the rhythm and flicking up the vibration. Now I was beginning to groan deeply. I was coming too fast. I withdrew my toy and let it rest on the outside just above where my nub was hidden. I slowed my breathing imagining Tommy kissing my neck and back.

At first I did not hear the doorbell but by the third time it registered. "Fuck!" I jumped up too fast and my head swam with confusion. I pulled on my dressing gown, a grandmotherly quilted velour that seemed so at odds with the bustier beneath. I silenced Mr Destroyer and hastily covered it and the baby wipes I had for clean up with the corner of the duvet. I pushed my messy hair hastily into place then went to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened it. I nearly fainted. "Sir! Why are you here?" This seemed too much of a coincidence. My tender, aching pussy was on the edge and began to clench. The right word or a kiss and I would explode right there on the doorstep.

It was not the world's friendliest greeting but he had had much worse from her over the years. He looked her up and down and seemed surprised she was in her nightwear already. "I thought we might go through the case together. I think we're missing something obvious."

Barbara sighed and opened the door. "You'd better come in then." For one fleeting moment she had hoped he would say 'I love you' or 'I need to fuck you', anything but the case.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just," I paused before continuing, "getting ready for a relaxing night."

"I can go," he said hesitantly, "if you'd prefer."

"No, stay. Coffee or whiskey?"

"Whiskey I think. May I use your bathroom?"

I did not want my boss to go through my bedroom, especially now, but it was the only way to the loo. "Yeah sure," I replied as casually as I could under the circumstances. Tommy knew my flat well. He often called around to talk about cases. I knew it was usually an excuse to have company on nights when he feared he and his bottle might get too friendly.

I followed and hovered near the door ready to divert him if he spotted anything. I heard the toilet flush and his footsteps returning. Then he paused and I swallowed hard and crept closer to the door. He pulled the duvet straight and flicked the cover back. Mr Destroyer sat staring at him. He could not suppress a broad grin. "So this is what I disturbed," he said quietly. He ran his finger along it then sniffed his hand and grinned broadly. "So silky and musky." He sighed then folded the duvet back over the vibrator and wipes and turned back the door.

I was standing staring at him. "What do think you're doing?" I demanded angrily.

"Sorry, I went to straighten the bed." Tommy turned and picked up the vibrator. I think I whimpered pitifully. "What do you call him?"

Confronted with the evidence I felt my face flare with anger and embarrassment. "What? None of your business Sir. Now put that back," I hissed.

"Or?" he asked holding it out of her reach.

"I'll shove it up your ass," I spat vehemently.

"From you, I might like that. Now what's his name?" Tommy must have found my reaction a turn on. He was not normally cruel but he was clearly enjoying seeing me angry. His erection strained the zipper of his jeans and when I saw that all my anger evaporated. His voice was as smooth as ever but had a menacing tone and his eyes shone with lust.

I was shocked but couldn't take my eyes off the huge bulge in his jeans. "You would, private school and all."

"Now, now Barbara," he smirked, "just tell me his name."

"It's a Mr Destroyer model."

"But what do you call him when you have him buried inside you?"

I gasped. He was so direct. My nipples hardened and my pussy twitched in anticipation. "No," I said defiantly, hoping it might excite him.

It seemed to work. "Yes," he insisted as he took a step closer so his body was only a few inches from hers.

"Little Tommy," she confessed.

He laughed softly then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard. My shock quickly gave way to a fiery desire as I kissed him back. Keeping his namesake firmly in his grip he pulled the cord of my robe. It opened easily and he slid his hands inside. He moaned in delighted surprise when his hands touched the coarse lace. He removed his hands and pushed the robe from my shoulders. It fell to the floor leaving me standing in the bustier and barely-there red thong. Tommy admired me. Despite my earlier passion I couldn't watch. I did not want to see the disappointment he would feel when he saw me. I hung my head awkwardly and tucked my tooth over my bottom lip. That always made him frown. "You're beautiful Barbara," he said honestly, "and I want to fuck you senseless."

I looked up in surprise at his language. The Lynley I knew rarely swore but these eyes belonged to a different man, one who was not going to be denied. I think I nodded. When he kissed me again I slipped my hands possessively into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling him closer. The glorious swell of his manhood rubbed against my stomach and we both moaned.

"Show me," he demanded.

"What?"

"Little Tommy. Show me how you use him."

"No!"

"Yes," he growled as he pushed me onto the bed. In reflex I clamped her legs tightly closed. I was not used to being ordered around in the bedroom but the game was incredibly exciting. Tommy was holding out the vibrator for me. I accepted it cautiously and used my elbow to lever myself up the bed. He was staring hungrily at me. It was unnerving but also drove me wild. I wanted to refuse. I wanted to obey.

"Show me Barbara," he ordered, "I want to watch you come."

I choked back a shocked groan. Tommy's eyes were intense and as I watched him he pulled his shirt slowly from his jeans and began to undo a few buttons. He stopped and urged me on with his eyes. Unable to refuse I turned Mr Destroyer on low and ran it over my stomach and down between my legs. I was wetter than I had ever been and it slid easily over my engorged bud and down towards the dark place I desperately wanted to insert it. But that would mean opening my legs and I was not prepared yet to let him see me like that. My heart pulsated in my neck as I lay on the pillow watching Tommy. He had the eyes of a predator. They shocked me but made my pussy clench in anticipation.

Tommy removed his shirt. I was still too focussed on him and not obeying his wish. He seemed to want to be the voyeur watching me but I was trying to drag him into participating. He knelt up before me and his loafers fell to the floor. My eyes dropped to his jeans as he slowly unzipped them. He undid the top button and let them fall open. His cock sprang out but was still covered in the taut silk of his boxers. He looked big and I gasped. My legs betrayed me and parted slightly. Tommy watched then stood and stroked himself gently through the silk.

Watching him do that I lost myself to the moment. I opened my legs wide and used my hand to guide the humming dildo inside, past the thin thread of lace. I was hot and swollen and clamped around it hard as I pushed it further inside. I pulled it out again leaving just the tip inside and set up a pleasing, slow cadence. It usually took a while but tonight it would be quick.

Tommy stepped out of his jeans. He knelt again and watched me carefully. He closed his hand over mine, still allowing me to set the pace then smiled menacingly and flicked the switch to high. I yelled out in shock. I never used the high setting. It was intense. Too intense. I stopped moving my hand and lay groaning carnally. Tommy prised my hand off and resumed fucking me with the dildo, harder and faster. I felt exposed and wanton. My hands clutched the blanket as he worked me into a frenzy. I was close and I knew I was going to come harder than I had ever come. Just as I started to feel the waves of ecstasy roll over me he pulled Little Tommy out. "I don't want you coming around anything but me."

I had been on the cusp of a rocking orgasm. My walls had began to contract and my back had arched. "No!" I had cried out when he left me cruelly hanging. "Bastard!"

I was furious but he just smiled. "I think you'll find Big Tommy much more satisfying."

I forgave him, almost, when he moved over me and kissed me tenderly. He traced his moist kisses over my neck. Three or four times I groaned involuntarily as his tongue tickled a spot that made my pussy clench. He nipped me and I yelped. I wriggled under him to escape his teeth but although his weight was on his knees and hands he had them clamped around me so there was no escape. I didn't like being a prisoner but if I really objected I knew Tommy would stop. He was playing a game, a wonderful, stimulating game that melted my core. Never had I wanted a man so much, not even the carpet layer from a few years ago who had laid more than my flooring and had taught me so much about my needs.

Tommy knelt up and hooked his fingers into the lace of my bustier. I thought he would pull down the cups to expose my tits and to kiss them. Instead I heard fabric begin to tear as he unceremoniously ripped it open. "That's much better," he said pulling the scrap of material out from under me and throwing it over his shoulder. If I expected him to lavish attention on my breasts I was mistaken. He looked over my body critically and smiled lustfully. He leant down and kissed my scar then trailed his tongue down to the tiny triangle of red lace. He grabbed it in his teeth and tugged so hard my body lifted momentarily before the lacy knickers gave way. Tommy sat up triumphantly, the tattered lace hanging from his mouth. He spat them away and grinned at me. "Much better. I've often thought of you lying naked before me Barbara." Goosebumps raised everywhere and my nipples quivered as they tightened.

"Hmm, wonderful Barbara." He began to fondle me with soft hands and gentle kisses. His mouth moved up over my neck as his hand moved lower. His lips on mine were demanding. Our tongues danced, first a waltz then a tango then a wild frenetic samba. His hand rested over my core, brushing but not entering.

"Tommy please," I begged, "touch me. Finish me."

"Greedy are we Sergeant? You want to come do you? Like this?" His finger dove into my folds. "God, you're so wet Barbara," he said, sounding surprised, "did I cause this?"

"Mmm."

"Good. No one should ever cause this again." His fingers teased me as they explored. He ran around my clit sending a wave of hot pleasure through me then moved away. "Not yet Barbara, not like this." Despite his demand I felt my orgasm build. Besides who was he to tell me when to come? His finger slipped inside me and he kissed me hard. It began to move rhythmically and I thought he was going to let me release the tension that was building rapidly but again he sensed I was close and withdrew. "Not yet Miss Greedy!"

"Sir!" I complained, knowing it would be answered only by a wicked grin. He kissed me again. It was sensuous and hot. My core began to shudder. I wanted to come but I wanted Tommy inside me when I did. My hands were around him before he realised. I gripped him firmly as I explored his length. He moaned in what I hoped was delight. In a swift movement I hooked my thumbs into the boxer legs and pulled. His freed cock stood to attention awaiting inspection.

"Satisfactory Sergeant?"

"Just as nature intended," I murmured approvingly seeing his hooded glory. I had heard uncircumcised men had far greater staying power but had never had one before. I began to explore it. Cocks are not pretty things but his was thick and rock hard. Little lines of veins stood out on the side and it had a slight bend to the left. I ran my fingers teasingly across the plum-shaped purpled head. A bead of fluid leaked out which I spread with my thumb. I seized him in my fist and squeezed. Tommy stayed perfectly still while I slid my fist repeatedly down his length and back up, first slowly then fast. His breathing was rapid and shallow. I enjoyed having power over him. My other hand cupped his balls and began to crush them together. I sensed the point where pleasure became pain and so I stopped, looking at him expectantly.

"Is Big Tommy going to finish Little Tommy's job?"

"Mmm, but not yet." Tommy pulled from my grip and stood. He reached down and pulled me from the bed.

"What the hell?"

He pushed me against the closed door. I was still unsure what he had planned until he began to kiss me. His erection was wedged between our bodies. He used his foot to knock my foot out to the left. My body lowered and his cock brushed my tit. His hands came up to slowly caress them and my nipples tightened. He rubbed them skillfully between his thumb and forefinger, pulling them out further than I thought they could go. He briefly suckled each in turn making appreciative noises and leaving them wet from his tongue. He pushed them together then drove his cock up between them. No one had ever fucked my breasts before but the combination of his teasing fingers and hot, hard cock was bringing me rapidly back to the brink.

I drew a faint line of blood as my fingernails scratched across his back. Tommy grabbed my wrists and held them over my head. "No scratching Barbara. I'll have to leave these up here for a minute." He used the scarf hanging on the door to quickly bind my wrists over my head and onto the hook. He stepped back and smiled at the the string of expletives that I shouted at him as I tried to lower my arms. "God you look wonderful trussed up there just for me. Are you still wet for me Barbara?"

I was furious that he had turned the tables but even angrier at my body. It was being unfaithful by finding this situation incredibly hot. I was ready for him. I was wet, and swollen and wanted to feel him inside me so much my pussy ached. "Yes."

Tommy dropped to his knees and guided my legs further apart. He traced kisses up from my right ankle to my thigh then repeated it on the left leg. To his delight I couldn't stop moaning and thrusting forward against my bonds. He dragged his tongue from my knees and stopped just at the sweet junction. "Mmm, so musky, so full of desire just for me," he murmured.

The time for teasing was over. He pushed his tongue into my folds. I was saturated and slippery. "You taste of strawberries. So luscious and ripe."

My pussy clenched hard and I thought I might explode right there. He paused to regain control. He licked around my clit. It was hard and hot against his tongue. I was whimpering above him, begging him. He circled it lazily a few times then kissed his way towards my core. The entrance to my vagina was tight but he thrust his tongue inside and ran it around my walls. I marvelled at his touch. I shrieked in ecstasy as his finger replaced his tongue which now focussed solely on my swollen, sensitive bud. I surrendered to the feeling and came hard around his finger. "Oh God Tommy! Oh! Oh! Oooohfuck!"

Tommy stood as kissed me hard. I baulked at first at the taste of me on his mouth but his crafty, talented kiss won me over. With my hands useless above my head I could not grab him and run my fingers through his hair or pull him closer. He was standing so that just the tip of him brushed my belly. "Ready?" he asked.

"Standing here?"

His answer was to nudge his manhood between my legs. He coated it in my juices and rubbed the head where his tongue had recently been. Achingly slowly he drew back then pushed down to the entrance of my cave. He let it rest there with enough pressure so I could feel it but not enough to enter. "I've wanted this for a long time Barbara but only if you want it too."

I nodded. "You can't stop now Sir."

He pulled away slightly. "I can if you don't know my name," he growled. He kissed me lovingly.

"Tommy," I whispered breathlessly. It seemed to send a shiver up his spine and with a small thrust he was inside me.

We both groaned then he kissed me again. Only the head was inside but it spread and filled me in a way Mr Destroyer never had. I needed to feel all of him. "More," I demanded.

"You're so tight! I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh God, you feel wonderful. It doesn't hurt. More. Deeper. Fill me Tommy." He slid all the way home. My womb pressed against his head.

"Oh Barbara!" Tommy kissed her gently while he pushed himself as deep as he could go. He didn't move.

His cock was as smooth as silk yet as hard as steel. It seemed to quiver inside me. It had been a while since I had stopped to think about a man's cock buried in me. Normally I had teased them enough and they came quickly. I always preferred the foreplay. Men never even got inside me until I had come and after that I cared little about them. With Tommy it was different and I wanted him to be different. I wanted to feel him move with me.

He pulled out slowly leaving just the tip inside. Now his kiss changed into one of ferocious longing. Our tongues fought furiously to gain entrance to the other's mouth and our breathing became harsh and uneven. He rolled my nipples between his fingers and with a low growl my mouth surrendered to him. He slammed into me. It felt as if he were claiming me, as if it was a victory for him.

I winced but met his next thrust with one of my own. We moved together, our pace gradually quickening. I squirmed against the door searching for a hold. I tugged on my bonds threatening to pull the hook for the door. He grabbed my ass and held me firmly to him. He looked strained as if he could not hold on much longer. Then he relaxed when my breathing changed and my pussy began to grip him tighter and pull him into me. Tommy quickened his pace. His face told me he was struggling to hold on. I tried to slow down hoping he would come first but he slammed into me as hard and fast.

I wanted to move my arms and wrap them around him to hold him closer. I wanted to dig my nails into his ass. But I was trapped at his mercy so I heaved my legs up and wrapped them around the back of his thighs. This opened me up to him even more. Tommy let out a loud, guttural sound. "Come for me Havers. Think of all those times you've come with Little Tommy and how much better this is."

He adjusted his stance slightly and crushed my clit between us. He played my body like a virtuoso. I started to fall. I couldn't keep her eyes open. "Oh fuck Tommy. Ohhhh!" Fire shot through me. My body shuddered then convulsed rhythmically against him as I screamed his name. Usually my orgasms were short, mainly because I stopped moving Little Tommy but now I was at Lynley's mercy and he was still ramming into me with a raw, sexual energy. "Now Tommy! Let me feel you come."

Tommy abruptly stopped moving and pulled out of me. "No!" I squealed feeling cheated.

He released my hands and tenderly kissed the insides of my wrists. "I don't think I should Barbara."

I slapped him hard across his face. He yelped with pain. "Yes you fucking should've!"

"Bad idea Barbara!" His eyes were on fire, not with anger but need. "Now remember you wanted this." He spun me around and pushed me headfirst onto the bed. "Kneel up."

I hesitated but Tommy lifted my hips. I scrambled my legs underneath searching for balance. He ran his hands gently over my bum as he traced his tongue down my spine. I shivered and spread my legs for him. He used his fingers to spread my juices up and around. His cock was still rock hard and hot. He rubbed the head repeatedly over my the knot of muscle and for a moment I worried that he intended to fuck my ass. No one had ever done that and the thought terrified me even though the feel of him there was arousing. Tommy chuckled. "Relax. I'd never hurt you."

He moved away and I looked around at him. He smiled and kissed my back then impaled me with one quick thrust. I shrieked but it felt good. I braced my hands on the bed and pushed back against him as he drove into me. He pulled my ass cheeks apart so he could push deeper. His balls slapped against me. I opened my eyes and looked down my torso at him driving into my pussy. "Harder Tommy, let me feel you."

He reached under my arms and cupped my swinging breasts. He taunted them with his fingers, rubbing and pinching. I moaned softly as he tweaked my teats and pulled them out until I almost in pain. They had a direct line to my clit which was starting to pulse. He must have sensed it. He wrapped one arm under me and lifted me so that we were both kneeling. He guided my hand down to the base of his cock. "Hold me there. Feel us both come."

"I've dreamt of this," he said, "throwing you over my desk at work or coming here and claiming you. I want to spoil you for any other man Barbara. I want to make you scream my name again, just like before." He bent me forward again but supported my weight. From this angle he could go deeper and I took him gratefully.

He start to push in and out of me slowly. I pushed back against my fingers that were around his cock. As he moved the skin slid over his hard ridges. I could feel his dick twitch and jerk. His free hand touched me and ran from my clit down to my fingers and back. It was exhilarating and new. I seemed to open to him even more as my climax built quickly. Heat and pressure was turning my core to diamond as he slowly circled my nub.

Tommy was always the master of timing and this was no different. He waited until my muscles clamped around him and I was screaming out his name then he leant close to my ear and whispered, "I love you Barbara and every pump, every drop of me, is that love filling you."

In hindsight it sounds much less romantic than it seemed at the time. His words intensified my come and then when I felt his cock throb as he pumped his fiery seed into me, past my encircling fingers, I came again, even harder than before. For what seemed like minutes we were there on the bed calling each other's name in tandem with his thrusts. "Oh God Tommy, don't stop. Don't ever stop. I love you Tommy. Come hard for me, let me have it all."

I rested on all fours on the bed, panting and feeling dizzy. Tommy leant over me and held me tightly as he kissed the back of my neck. He slowly began to soften and used the baby wipes to clean us up before me gathering me up into a warm and loving embrace. We lay together on the bed kissing gently but not daring to speak. I blushed at the thought of the raw sexuality we had shared and even more at his words. How could a man like Tommy possibly love me? How could I have to,d him I loved him?

We must have drifted to sleep. When I woke I needed the bathroom and Tommy grunted as I moved from his arms. When I came back to bed he looked so sexy and carefree. A lock of hair tumbled over his left eye and he had that same grin that I loved. He also had an erection that told me he was feigning sleep. I felt the silk scarf on the floor. I picked it up and smiled as I quickly scooped up his hands and tied them to the head of my bed.

Tommy opened his eyes. "What the hell? Oh! Mmm. I should arrested by you more often."


End file.
